Protective helmets are commonly used in military, sports, and construction environments in order to protect a head of a user from brain injuries, concussions, and other head injuries. However, typical helmets, though useful in protecting against penetration of sharp objects, may not be effective in absorbing impact and blunt trauma forces, vibration, sound, percussion energy, and other forces which may otherwise injure the user's head. Further, typical hard-shell helmets that do not have cushioning or absorption properties do not provide protection against head impact acceleration and severe force on the brain. As such, there is a need for a helmet that can prevent or reduce brain injuries, concussions, and other head injuries that may be caused by these environmental factors.